The Talk
by eyecanread
Summary: This is an alternate beginning to chapter 15 of my story Journey. I was urged to write a fight scene. I caved to peer pressure.


**A/N: This is an alternate start to chapter 15 of my Zutara story **_**Journey**_**. This is for those that were hoping for the smack down.** ;D

* * *

****Or if you've never heard of my story _Journey_ here's a random fight scene for you.**

* * *

**

Anyu and Zuko needed room to move, so they took their "talk" outside. They stood facing each other in the courtyard. They stripped off their jackets and shirts, letting the setting sun gleam off toned muscle.

"I won't go easy on you Healer." The Fire Lord said with a sneer.

"I didn't expect you to. But then I didn't say I'd go easy on you either." he gathered water to him from a nearby fountain. Anyu didn't really relish fighting the Fire Lord, but if this was going to knock some sense into the man, he'd do it for Katara.

Zuko scoffed and lunged at the younger man. Anyu dodged the fire daggers and swung the water around himself, hitting Zuko in the side. Zuko grunted from the impact but kept his footing.

He was really angry now. "So tell me _Anyu,_" he fairly spit out the name. "Why did you feel the need to come all this way to assault Katara?" He extended two fire whips from his hands and cracked them in his adversary's direction.

Anyu diffused the whips with two of his own. "I didn't make her cry, Fire Lord." He snaked water along the ground to encase one of Zuko's legs. "You're the one hurting her!" he yelled as he lifted the water in an attempt to uproot his opponent.

Zuko sent a fire blast from the foot held by water, effectively dispelling the attack. He shifted his weight and kicked again with his other foot sending a fireball flying. "I came in on you two! I know what I saw!" he bellowed.

Anyu narrowed his eyes, and froze the water into a shield in front of him. The fireball hit the shield with a hiss. "She wasn't crying over anything I'd done or said. She was crying because she told me she was in love with someone who didn't return her feelings!"

Both men were sweaty and panting, they stalked around each other, taking time to size each other up and think of their next attack. Zuko had a small cut on his side, and Anyu had a burn on his left forearm.

Zuko's anger was dimming and he had to admit the Healer was better than he thought he'd be. "Are you saying that you don't love her?" he sent several rapid bunches at the waterbender.

Anyu dodged or blocked all of the fire. He surreptitiously brought water up around Zuko's feet to freeze him in place. "No, I love her. Quite a bit in fact." He pushed forward with his hands and the water turned to ice.

Zuko flailed when he discovered he wasn't able to move his feet. He glared at Anyu before breathing out through his nose to free himself. "Than who? It isn't Aang, I'm fairly certain that he still loves her."

Anyu was shocked. "What?! No, we never discussed the Avatar." he brought water around himself as a shield.

Zuko pivoted on his hand, spinning along the ground to send an arc of fire in all directions. "Than who is it?" he said, more than a little annoyed, he thought he knew Katara better than this.

Anyu stared at him dumbfounded. He almost didn't block the next attack. "You! She's in love with you!"

Zuko froze. _'She's in love with me?'_ He was more than a little shocked. He dropped his fire and strode over, grabbing the waterbender by the shoulders. "You better not be lying to me." he growled.

Anyu smiled in spite of the pain in his arms. "Why would I lie. I want her to be happy."

Zuko let go abruptly, "Sorry." he smiled sheepishly. He waved his hand through the courtyard, "About everything."

Anyu patted him on the shoulder. "Let me heal your cuts. You don't want her more mad at you than she already is." He had the Fire Lord sit on the edge of the fountain as he healed him.

Zuko glanced at the Healer. "You were good. I thought you trained under Mistress Yugoda?"

Anyu chuckled, "I learned a thing or two from Master Pakku, in my brief time under his tutelage."

Zuko smiled and nodded. "All done." Anyu said standing. The Fire Lord extended his hand to the Water Tribesman. Anyu grinned and grabbed his forearm.

"Come back any time, you're always welcome here. I promise to show you a better time on your next visit." he smiled.

Anyu laughed heartily, "I'll take you up on that offer. But I can't say that this visit wasn't _memorable_."

The two men parted peaceably. Anyu to catch his ship, and Zuko to catch his girl.


End file.
